RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 ［Hazel Custom］
The RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Custom is the upgraded form of the RX-121 Gundam TR-1 [Hazel] from the Universal Century timeline. It was featured in Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans. The unit is piloted by Wes Murphy. Technology & Combat Characteristics After Lt. Wes Murphy's Gundam TR-1 Hazel was heavily damaged in combat with Zeon remnants, it is repaired and improved using a RGM-79Q GM Quel stationed at Konpeitoh and spare Hazel parts stored aboard the Aswan. This "Hazel Custom" reflects the combat data and development know how accumulated by the original Hazel. The machine's enhancement parts, which previously seemed like an afterthought, have been better balanced with the other parts and the machine's internal structure to make it a more complete mobile suit. As a result, its external appearance has a more unified feel, and its lighter weight and increased thruster output give it roughly 10% greater acceleration. A 360-degree panoramic monitor and linear seat system have been installed in its cockpit on an experimental basis, and its operating system has also been upgraded, so this machine's operation is greatly advanced from the original Hazel. The model number of this rebuilt Hazel has been shifted from RX-121 to RX-121-1. Because the Hazel's unique shield boosters were lost in its previous battles, the Hazel Custom is equipped with a normal shield for the time being. The loss of the shield boosters admittedly reduces the Hazel Custom's mobility, but its overall performance increase is enough to make up for this. Due to its redeployment schedule there wasn't time to repaint the machine in Titans colors, so most of its armor remains the grey color in which it was molded. The Hazel Custom's basic specs, including its generator and thruster performance, are similar to those of the GM Quel. Its leg sections house thermonuclear rocket engines with an output of 17,500 kg apiece, and its backpack is equipped with the same movable booster pod as the original Hazel. The thermonuclear reactor inside this pod serves as both a supplemental generator and a hybrid jet/rocket engine, with an output of 390 kW and 18,000 kg respectively. The Hazel Custom retains the support actuator units and enhancement parts of the original Hazel, and can carry all the same equipment. A multi weapon latch can be plugged into its center skirt armor to support options like a sub arm unit or a flexible beam rifle unit, and another multipurpose latch is located above its cockpit hatch. While the Hazel Custom's High Mobility Form is identical to that of the original Hazel, its Assault Form is equipped with the same booster pod used by the RMS-117 Galbaldy β High Mobility Type, rather than the Hazel's usual movable booster pod. Two shield boosters are attached to this booster pod, and the mobile suit is also equipped with the Galbaldy β's extendable shield. Armaments ;*Beam Saber ;*Vulcan Gun ;*XBR-M84a Beam Rifle ;*Long Blade Rifle Special Equipment & Features ;*Shield Booster ;*Multi-purpose Weapon Latch ;*Moveable Booster Pod ;*Sub Arm Unit Configurations ;*Gundam TR-1 Custom Sniper Unit :A variation of the Hazel Custom, this version features the long blade rifle used by the RX-121-1+FF-X29A Gundam TR-1 [Hazel-Rah]. Equipped with one shield booster, this version also features a monoeye visor in place of the standard dual eyes. ;*Gundam TR-1 Custom Sub Arm Unit :The multi weapon latch in the center skirt armor of the RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Custom is designed to serve as a multipurpose joint for various option parts used by the Hazel. This sub arm unit, one of the devices intended to connect to the multi weapon latch, contains secondary arms folded away inside what looks at first glance like extra skirt armor. These sub arms allow the Hazel to carry a beam rifle or other weapons even when both its main arms are obstructed by the attachment of shield boosters. The sub arms can also be used to wield secondary weapons like beam sabers, or to replace energy packs when both main arms are holding weapons. Despite the effectiveness of the Sub Arm unit, the complexity they add to the mobile suit's fire control means they require a high degree of pilot skill, so this system is never widely adopted. History Variants ;*[Gundam TR-1 ［Hazel Custom］ Icarus Unit|RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 [Hazel Custom Icarus Unit]] Gallery Hazel Unit.jpeg|Line art - various body unit TR Series Generator.jpg|Line art - backpack / generator unit Hazel custom gm quel.jpeg|Line art - comparing Hazel Custom (left) and GM Quel (right) RX-121-TR-1-4ghhg9.jpg|Color art - equipped with Shield Boosters Hazel-custom_lbr.jpg|Color art - armed with Long Blade Rifle Hazel Kai.jpg|Hazel Custom as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Hazel with Icarus Unit.jpg|HGUC Gundam TR-1 Custom on the cover of Dengeki Hobby's "Advance of Z Guidebook" Hazel booster.jpg|Gundam TR-1 Custom equipped with two shields booster (Advance of Z Guidebook) Tr-1 .jpg|Gundam TR-1 Custom: various equipment options (Advance of Z Guidebook) Super Gundam Royale Hazel.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Hazel sniper.gif|Sniper Unit Hazel Custom Unit.jpeg Gunpla RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Hazel.jpg|1/200 RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Custom (Limited editon Dengeki Hobby magazine exclusive giveaway; 2005): box art HGUC RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Hazel.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Custom (2005): box art HGUC Gundam TR-1 -Hazel Custom- & Expansion Parts for RX-124 Gundam TR-6.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Custom & Expansion Parts for RX-124 Gundam TR-6 (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art MG-GundamTR1HazelCustom.jpg|1/100 MG RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Custom (P-Bandai exclusive, 2017): box art MG Gundam TR-1 (Hazel Custom) (Combat Deployment Colors).jpg|1/100 MG RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Custom (Combat Deployment Colors) (P-Bandai exclusive, 2018): box art MG Shield Booster Expansion Set.jpg|1/100 MG Shield Booster Expansion Set for RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Custom (P-Bandai exclusive, 2018): box art Hazel konpeitoh.jpeg|1/144 Gundam TR-1 Hazel Custom (Fully Deployed Color) model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC Gundam TR-1 Custom - modeled by Satoshi Takada Super HAZEL.jpeg|Super Hazel (Non-canon) model conversion based on 1/144 HGUC Gundam TR-1 Custom Action Figures MSiA_rx-121-1_HazelCustom_Original_p01.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Custom" (2007): package front view MSiA_rx-121-1_HazelCustom_TitansColor_p01.jpg|MSiA / MIA "RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Custom (Titans Color)" (Limited edition Dengeki Hobby magazine exclusive; 2008): package front view Notes and Trivia *The Hazel's name is derived from the character "Hazel" (fictional rabbit character from Watership Down). References RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Hazel Custom.jpg|Hazel Custom: design and specification (from Dengeki Hobby's Advance of Z Guidebook) Hazel Mechanics 01.jpg|Hazel Custom: mechanics (1) (Advance of Z Guidebook) Hazel Mechanics 02.jpg|Hazel Custom: mechanics (2) (Advance of Z Guidebook) Master Archive GM 24.jpg|RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel / RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Custom: T3 Colors and information (from "Master Archive Mobile Suit RGM-79 GM Volume 2"; Softback Creative; 2015) Master Archive GM 25.jpg|RX-121 Gundam TR-1 Hazel / RX-121-1 Gundam TR-1 Custom: Titans Colors and information ("Master Archive Mobile Suit RGM-79 GM Volume 2") External Links *RX-121-1 Hazel TR-1 [Hazel Custom on MAHQ.net] ja:RX-121-1 ガンダムTR-1［ヘイズル改］